Forbidden Love
by slytheringirl135
Summary: Callandra Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus, was brought up a sterio-typical slytherin. What happens when, before her seventh year, in the summer holidays she falls in love with a muggle from the nearby village? rated T to be safe. thanks
1. Chapter 1

Callandra Bella Druella Lestrange swore as she tripped over a paving slab and fell flat on her face

Callandra Bella Druella Lestrange swore as she tripped over a paving slab and fell flat on her face.

This was ALL she needed.

Could this day get any worse?

"Hiya, need a hand?" Callandra looked up and their in front of her was a muggle boy, holding out his hand.

Answer to previous question: yes this day could get a lot worse.

Callandra pulled herself up on her own and glared at the boy who was looking at her curiously,

"Go away," she snarled then attempted to push past him; only to trip over the bottom of her robes in the attempt and fall back on her face again.

This was too much and Callandra felt the tears flowing down her cheeks as the stinging pain in her knee drew her attention.

Callandra sat up and wiped her tears away angrily.

She was a Lestrange and Lestrange didn't cry.

The tears came faster and before she knew it she felt someone lift her up off the road,

"Come on, my house is just round the corner. Mum will know what to do." It was the boy again who seemed completely unfazed by her earlier attitude and seemed determined to help her regardless of her attitude.

"I…I've got to…g…get home," she mumbled while wiping at the tears again.

They started walking but Callandra cried out and would have gone down again had the muggle boy not grabbed her,

"My ankle," Callandra gasped.

"Might be twisted. Come on, lean on me. We're nearly there." Callandra tried to think up a hundred nasty retorts but the pain in her ankle jolted her back to reality and she realised that she needed his help as common sense told her that she couldn't make it back to the manor on her own.

Cursing she leaned against him and allowed him to support her to a smallish homey-looking cottage round the corner with a white picket fence round the perimeter and ivy growing up the stone walls.

It was exactly like a story book cottage right down to the oak door with a small quaint porch over the door.

The boy took her indoors just as the clouds broke and the rain poured down.

_Great! How am I going to get home now?_

"Sit down here." The boy helped her into a cosy cheery yellow armchair then went through an archway yelling for his mum.

Callandra took the time to look around.

The room wasn't huge with a stone fireplace, already lit, taking up most of one wall, the stairs right next to the front door. Along the yellow wallpapered walls were fixed photographs of a man, woman and four children.

Next to the armchair was a sofa which looked equally as comfy and straight in front of her was a silver box with a glass screen.

A huge cream rug was on the floor and by the wooden archway that supposedly led to another room was a small bookcase.

Callandra, for lack of anything better to do, looked at a few of the titles,

_**Whiteout: Ken Follett**_

_**The phone book**_…What the hell was a phone and why would you need a book on it?

_**A giant Slice of Horrid Henry**_…what?

_**Dream Catcher: Stephen King**_

**_A dummies guide to Computers_**...what in Merlins name was a computer

All and in it was a very homey warm place, even if Callandra didn't understand half of the blasted contraptions in the room, which contrasted greatly to the large archaic coolness of the drawing room in Lestrange Manor. That was where she had to be. Her father would kill her if he found out she had been in a muggle dwelling.

On that cheery thought she got up to go, just as a small motherly looking women with frizzy greying hair in a flowery apron came bustling in with the muggle boy behind her and a small toddler bringing up the rear.

"…twisted ankle, mum…"

"Yes, yes." The woman turned to Callandra and forced her back down, lifting her swollen ankle tenderly and placing it on a footstool, "Is that better dear?" Tears sprung to her eyes again at the unexpected kindness but she quickly fought them and nodded wordlessly. What was wrong with her?

The lady was applying some cream onto her ankle and examining it closely,

"Yes, yes: a twisted ankle but I'm sure you'll be alright by tomorrow." The lady glanced out into the storm, "Where do you live dear?" the lady asked.

"Oh em, outside the village," Callandra muttered.

The lady sighed.

"We'll have to wait until the storm dies down before we can take you home."

"T…Take me home?" Callandra gasped; horrible images of torture and death coming to mind if there people even came close to Lestrange Manor,

"Yes dear. You won't be able to walk on that ankle for another week or so, and walking home is quite out of the question." The lady reminded Callandra of a mother hen and she felt suddenly warm towards her.

Then she smacked herself mentally.

This was a muggle. _A MUGGLE! _Lestrange's did not feel warmth towards muggles. Muggles were filth, her dad always said, and something to be avoided unless you were ridding the world of them.

Though this woman had shown her nothing but kindness…

_Stop it! Stop it!_

"I really need to get home," Callandra blurted out.

"I understand dear but with the rain like this the roads with be impossible so I'm sorry but no." She looked at Callandra thoughtfully, "Do you have anyone you could stay with in the village for the night." Callandra shook her head, "Well then, I suppose you will just have to stay with us…"

"But…But I don't even know you. I could be a serial killer for all you know," she snapped, thinking of her parents.

The lady smiled,

"I highly doubt that dear. The rain will have passed by tomorrow and you'll be able to go home then. I'm sure your parents won't mind once we explain it to them."

Callandra held back a snort of disbelief before bringing up another problem,

"We haven't even been introduced…"

"Well that is easily remedied. I'm Claire Brown; this is my son Daniel and my youngest daughter Rosie. My husbands name is Karl and I have twin sons called James and Theodore…." Theodore? Oh crap, weren't the Nott's coming over to dinner tonight.

Callandra had been betrothed to Theodore Nott since birth and their parents expected them to be married by Christmas despite her being only seventeen, and now Mr Nott and Theodore were coming over tonight to finalize the betrothal papers.

Honestly, could this day get any worse?

The back door flew open and a tall man with broad shoulders, receding brown hair and an open honest face came in, soaked with two identical teenage twins who looked to be about fourteen with brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"This is my husband Karl and my twins. Everyone this is, erm…" she looked at Callandra worriedly, suddenly realising that she hadn't grasped her name.

Feeling incredibly moody and thinking about stunning all of them just to get out and apparate back to the manor, but deciding against this as she was hungry and the smells coming from the kitchen smelt as good as any Hogwarts meal, she muttered,

"Callandra Lestrange." If any of the family found her name odd they hid it well.

"Why are you dressed up for Halloween? Halloween was ages ago," the smallest girl asked with the embarrassing honesty of a child.

The family members looked away, all red in the face while Callandra realised that she was still wearing her wet robes while they were all in muggle gear. The idea of drying herself off with magic was quickly dismissed as she didn't want to use magic in front of a bunch of muggles.

"I'm sure Callie can wear whatever she wants," Daniel said to his younger sister.

"Yes and while we are about that you should change dear before you catch a cold, I'm sure I have something that will fit."

An hour later Callie was washed, dressed in some old muggle clothes, fed and sitting in front of the silver box with the rest of the family feeling drowsy.

The Silver box, which she was secretly fascinated by, was showing a muggle game which team players, eleven players on each team, kicking a ball around trying to get it into the net.

Callandra much preferred Quidditch.

"Do you like football Callie?" Daniel asked,

"Don't know much about it," she answered honestly. Daniel then went into a long and tedious monologue about all the different type of players, the rules, who the managers were as well as the whole boring history of football.

Callandra vowed never to take for granted her broom or Quidditch again.

"Bed time!" Claire announced. It was like a bomb had gone off; all four children started protesting at once

"Mum we're fourteen…"

"Too old for bedtimes."

"Rosie has bedtimes we don't."

"I'm Seventeen!"

"Mummy, I'm not tired."

"It's the holidays!"

Callandra stared at the open mutiny with amusement and fascination. She would never have dared speak to her parents like this, let alone arguing with them.

Claire gave them a look and they all fell silent.

"It is past ten o clock and you all need a good nights sleep." Callandra felt a pang in her heart; her own mother, although absent for fourteen years of her life, had never seemed to care about her like that.

All four children and Callandra went upstairs (Callandra had magically healed her ankle in the bathroom and was glad of the overly large pyjama bottoms which hid the evidence).

Callandra was led to a box room which had a single bed and a wardrobe.

"Sleep well dear," Claire said, tucking Callandra up, "We'll wake you tomorrow." Callie nodded before turning on her side and hearing the door close.

Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that maybe muggles weren't as bad as her father and uncle made them out to be and on that thought what would they say if they knew where she was?

Callandra woke up to the sound of rainfall. Glancing outside the window she saw it was still dark. The rain had thinned to a drizzle and the worst of the storm seemed to have passed.

It was then that she made her decision.

Slipping silently out of bed she grabbed her robes and dried the off with a simple drying charm before slipping them on and, deciding that maybe it would be for the best, scribbling a note explaining, vaguely, why she had to leave and thanking the family for their hospitality.

Leaving it on the bedside table she slipped out of the door and down the stairs to the front door.

Daniel lay in bed listening to the pit-a-patter of raindrops on the roof thinking about the mysterious girl in the spare bedroom.

Despite his questions about her family and school and stuff at dinner last night she had hardly answered, preferring to sit there in silence and listening to the conversation around her in an almost wistful way.

What also intrigued him was her fascination with the TV. When his dad had turned it on she had seemed amazed, almost as if she had never seen one before.

She was a mystery alright and a damn attractive mystery as well: tall with long dark wavy hair and heavy lidded dark blue eyes she reminded him of something from a fantasy novel.

And her clothes: he wasn't one to be prejudiced but her clothes had seemed rather…archaic.

This just added to the mystery; one he was determined to figure out.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep but the image of the strikingly beautiful girl kept on swimming to the forefront of her mind; those deep blue eyes he could swim around in forever.

Daniel opened his eyes again and wondered weather he should go check on her.

Somehow he knew she wouldn't like that as she struck him as liking her own privacy but she had seemed…scared as she had come upstairs.

Daniel puckered his lips out in thought,

The valiant Daniel Brown got upth from his chamber and walked stealthily across the heavily carpeted landing to watch the beautiful, virginal hearted, maiden Callandra sleep in her chamber. He paused at the threshold; though her chaperone wasn't far away his conscience felt it wrong to corrupt her enchanting innocence with his prying eyes…

Ah, sod it!

Daniel got up and padded softly towards the door and onto the landing and, making sure to keep silent, walked over to Callandra's door which was slightly ajar.

Glancing in, he stopped in shock.

The room was empty.

Daniel had always had pin-prick ears and it was probably this that allowed him to hear the soft click of the downstairs door closing.

Cursing silently to himself he swept downstairs and, grabbing his anorak from the peg and slipping his crocks on he opened the door and slipped into the night.

Callandra stood on the deserted sidewalk, ready to apparate back home.

Turning on the spot and feeling the darkness closing in…hold on, something was wrong.

Someone was with her! She tried to shake the person off but it held tight and the next thing she knew she was standing in the surrounding forest of Lestrange manor which was situated in a large clearing.

Built in stone Lestrange Manor was of an architectural brilliance.

It had no order to it as each generation liked to add another part so it was like a maze of different sized buildings, each depicting the different era it had been built.

The grounds were sprawling and housed plants of the muggle variety and the wizard variety.

At the back the large hoops of a Quidditch pitch could just be seen minus the stands that Hogwarts had.

"Bloody Hell!" Callandra looked down and realised why apparating here had been different and slightly difficult; Daniel had decided to grab hold of her and she had now brought him to possibly the most dangerous place there could be for him.

Lying on his back after the most uncomfortable experience of his life on a forest floor Daniel looked up at a Manor House which would have placed the Queen herself to shame.

"Bloody Hell!" was all he could say and it was then that he realised Callie was with him and was now glaring at him in a way which reminded him of his mother when she was told that she was a smoothing mother by the woman next door.

"You live here?" he asked. She didn't answer, only crouched down next to him and hissed,

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"What do you mean?" he snapped back, annoyed by her attitude but even more annoyed with himself as he struggled not to get lost in her eyes.

"Why did you come with me?"

"You were running off. What else could I do?"

"Left me alone, that's what. You can't be here."

He struggled up so he was now half sitting while leaning on one elbow

"And why not?" he asked defensively, "We invited you into our home the least you could do is invite us back, or at least tell us when you're running off."

Callandra stared at him, realising that he honestly had no idea of the danger he was in.

"I left a note," she finally hissed, wondering to herself how Daniel, a muggle, had got past the many anti-muggle wards around this place.

Daniel took her hand and she realised, looking down and seeing the Lestrange heir ring that she wore, that she had brought him here when they apparated.

The wearer of the ring could bring anyone safely through the wards; muggle or not and Callie was surprised to feel a little bit guilty for what she had done,

"Come on, I'm taking you back. You're not safe here." Dragging Daniel up, she was about to apparate when a yell stopped her.

"Who's there?" The voice was cold and cruel though with a cultured accent.

Daniel felt Callandra stiffen in the dark before she pushed him to some bushes,

"Stay there," she snapped before walking into the clearing,

"It's me uncle."

Rabastan Lestrange stared out of his window down at his errant niece.

"Where were you tonight?" he snapped down.

"I'm really sorry uncle, I was going for a run in the village when I fell and banged my head. I woke up only a few minuets ago and apparated back."

Daniel, from his place in the bushes, wondered why she didn't just tell him the truth. Surely he wouldn't mind? And what did apparated mean?

He next words, however, had Daniel frozen in shock,

"Get in now girl; you've shamed the family no end with your antics tonight and I hope for your sake your father buys your ridiculous story because you know exactly how he is." Daniel saw Callie bow her head,

"Yes uncle." Although it was said loudly enough for Rabastan to hear her tone reminded Daniel of the Elizabethan times when woman were expected to obey their men without question.

"Good! Now come in and wait in the drawing room while I go get your dad."

The window slammed shut and suddenly Callie was above him, yanking him up.

"Keep to the woods and follow this trail round the back of the house where you'll find the summer house. Hide in there and I'll come to get you when it's safe! Be quiet and don't let anyone know you're here!" And without another word she sped off towards the large black front door.

Daniel did as she said and found a small summer house situated quite far away from the main building.

Opening the door he slipped in silently, closing the door behind him and sliding down on the floor under a large window.

As it was dark Daniel couldn't see anything but the scream which came from the house pierced the night like a knife.

Resisting the urge to run into the main house he curled up on the floor in a corner; a thousand questions buzzing through his mind about how he had got here; the strange house; why Callie, who had seemed so confident in the presence of his family, seemed to become a submissive kitten at the sound of her uncle's voice.

Also the place had a wired aura about it, something that both intrigued him and frightened him at the same time.

Also the screams that were emitting from the house; he had no idea how he knew it was Callie but he did and somehow his instinct, coupled with the panic in Callie's voice when she told him to come here, made him stay put.

And why had she lied? And why had her uncle talked about shaming the family? All she had done was stay away because of circumstances that she couldn't prevent.

With these uneasy thoughts Daniel fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Thanks guys please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i own nothing**

Daniel woke up groggily, wondering for a minute where he was

Daniel woke up groggily, wondering for a minute where he was. Then reality hit and he groaned quietly and lay back down.

Callandra had said don't move. However, after hearing those screams and that psycho's voice last night he needed to know that she was safe.

_Why _he needed to know he had no idea. He had heard what that nutter could do and he didn't want it for himself and it seemed that the sensible thing to do was to stay put.

Forcing himself to sit in the corner of the summerhouse he finally took in his surrounding.

Two French doors led onto a veranda which went round the summer house. Sunlight streamed through large glass windows revealing some old fashioned looking furniture: a small glass table surrounded by wooden chairs with cushy cushions on.

A tall plant pot was in the corner with a plant in it that Daniel had never seen before.

He wasn't hot on biology but he was sure that he would have heard about such a wired plant seeing as how his dad was into all that stuff.

The plant was easily eight feet high with bright pink flowers and vines which moved!

Yet he wasn't surprised which, he reflected, after everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours wasn't surprising.

He sighed got up, thinking to sit down on the comfy looking arm chairs instead of the hard wooden floor.

Sitting down on a large red chair he allowed himself to sink back…hold on, something was wrong…he was sinking further and further into the arm chair. Trying to pull himself up proved futile as it just made him sink faster. By now his whole body had sunk into the cushions and he couldn't feel anything aside from his head which was now the only thing visible.

"Oh God, oh God. Help! HELP! Oh crap, MUM! DAD! SOMEONE HELP!" Struggling and panicking only served to make him sink faster till only his forehead was visible.

That's when the tears came as he truly believed that in that moment he was going to die.

Callandra snuck out of the house through the kitchen door and quickly made her way round the manor and across the lawn towards the summer house.

Her arms and face still bared the marks of the punishment last night. Her dad had been…displeased to say the least and after the Cruciatus Curse as well as a few other dark curses had been administered she had been banned from leaving the house: even now she was questioning her own sanity as she risked her uncle's and father's anger again…all for a muggle. Was she insane?

Probably, she reasoned.

Opening the unused summerhouse door she noticed that the dust on the floor had been disturbed, indicating that Daniel had slept here like she told him to…however, where was he now?

Glancing around curiously she saw Sirius, 'the armchair', looking (if looking was the right word) smug and Callandra immediately got suspicious. Ernie was an armchair that 'swallowed' you whole and you were stuck in the armchair until someone let you out.

He was a one of a kind as far as Callandra knew; her great uncle Whatt had brought him back from abroad and for some reason had called it Sirius which everyone in the family seemed to find hilarious. Callandra didn't get it.

Walking over to Sirius she slapped a certain spot on the back and Ernie froze while at the same time belched and Daniel was suddenly lying in a dishevelled heap on the floor with tear tracks on his cheeks.

"You okay?" Callandra asked as she helped him up.

"Fine, fine."

"You don't look it." Daniel just shrugged, not wanting to admit that he had cried for his mum at seventeen.

Instead he went on the defensive,

"Well what do you expect? You bring me to this…this 'house of fun'" Callandra raised her eyebrow at his wording but didn't comment, "in the middle of nowhere, in the most uncomfortable way possible, where a psycho lives (no offence to you), that plant over there has leaves which moves like arms, Armchairs eat you…sorry if I don't appear up to my usual standards."

His voice had got slightly more sarcastic as he had talked and Callandra repressed an urge to laugh.

He looked like a sulky, 'misunderstood' child.

"Come on, I'll take you home and then you'll never have to see me or this…house of fun again." She held out her hand and Daniel took it cautiously.

The darkness closed in and after feeling that he was being forced down a very narrow pipe he woke up and found they were just outside the village and the sun was fully up in the sky.

"Right, I'm off now. We probably won't see each other again," she was surprised to feel slightly disappointed at this, "but thanks for everything," she added as an afterthought.

Daniel dragged himself up and held out his hand.

Callandra stared at it suspiciously. Technically, after everything that had happened, she should have been branded a blood traitor if she hadn't already. Through the haze of pain last night as her dad had ranted about bringing shame on the family she vaguely remembered him referring that she was a blood traitor. But as he had been foaming at the mouth at that point she hadn't taken him seriously as he usually said things he didn't mean when he was angry.

Callandra did snort at the irony though; only to find Daniel looking at her strangely

And she realised that she hadn't taken his hand. Grasping it briefly she turned around to find a place to apparate back into the summerhouse,

"Wait!" Callie turned around, "Look, erm I know you said you don't want to see me again but, well, if you are ever in the village and you just want to drop by…" he trailed off and went scarlet in the face.

"I will," she responded, smiling. Then she bit her tongue, regretting the action immediately just as much as she regretted her words.

Daniel, as nice as he was, and admitting that was basically admitting she was a blood traitor, was a muggle.

And she was a Lestrange.

Lestrange's and muggles were never used in the same sentences unless the words tortured and murdered were involved; and as the words she would use to describe her experience with Daniel were neither she decided that maybe it was safer for all concerned if they never saw each other again and moved on.

But those eyes…Callie shook her head to clear those traitorous thoughts,

"I have to go," she said abruptly, breaking eye contact and walking into the forest that bordered the country road without looking back.

Hiding behind a tree she dared a glance at Daniel who was now walking back to towards the village with a new spring in his step.

Groaning to herself and wondering why she hadn't had the foresight to have placed a memory charm on him she apparated back into the summerhouse.

Quickly patting Sirius she snuck across the gardens and in through the back door into the kitchen which was a long room with an old battered solid oak table with a few chairs round it.

A stone fireplace took up a whole wall at one end with a large agar was next to the fireplace.

Stone steps led up to a stone archway which led to the entrance hall.

Not feeling up to going in to the main part of the house Callandra drew up a seat by the roaring fireplace and sat gazing at the flickering flames.

The kitchen was the warmest room in the house and Callandra lay back as she remembered all the times she had stayed here: usually when she had got in trouble from her father's father whom had brought her up after her parents had been imprisoned in Azkaban.

Somehow the warmth of the low-lying room had always given her the comfort she so desperately craved from her cold family.

Closing her eyes her grandfather's strict aristocratic sculptured face came swimming up to the forefront of her mind and with him a load of memories that she would rather forget.

One memory stood out especially,

"_**I am sick of this Callandra. How old are you? Six? And not one small show of accidental magic. Your father showed his first show at three years old. I tell you now girl, if the results that come back from St Mungo's tell me that you're a filthy disgusting squib you're out of here. You hear me girl? I will not be having a filthy squib ruin the family name."**_

_**Callandra just nodded mutely, staring at her feet.**_

_**It was Christmas, though Christmas for Callie was never anything good.**_

_**Her grandfather seemed convinced she was a squib and so Christmas was just another day in this prison, treated like dirt.**_

_**Then the doorbell rang and Dinky, the house elf, showed in a six year old Draco, her uncle Lucius and aunt Cissy.**_

_**Every Christmas they would come over to Lestrange Manor for 'Christmas Dinner' which was a joke as Grandpa saw Lucius and Narcissa as Turn cloaks and was barely civil to them. **_

_**Uncle Lucius hated coming here but only obliged because of his wife who wanted to come to see Callie; though as the evidence that she was a squib was mounting even she seemed reluctant.**_

_**Draco had with him a toy broom and was zipping about the drawing room with it while Callie looked on, resentment building up in her**_

"_**He wouldn't be so good if he had uncontrollable wings," Callie thought viciously. **_

_**Almost in that instance large white eagle wings burst form Draco's back flapping uncontrollably; lifting him up towards the ceiling.**_

_**The reactions were completely different:**_

_**Draco was screaming and crying.**_

_**Lucius had his wand out and was trying to summon Draco without much success.**_

_**Narcissa was screaming for her beloved son.**_

_**Grandfather had grabbed Callie and now held her in a tight hug, repeating over and over **_

"_**That's my girl. We'll make a Lestrange out of you yet." His face was beaming with pride and happiness.**_

_**After finally managing to get Draco down Lucius held Draco's ankle and while her cousin flapped uncontrollably Lucius turned to Callandra and her grandfather who was now promising to take her out to eat before buying her anything she wanted,**_

"_**If you are quite finished Marcus, I want an apology for what Callandra did to my son." Callie had no intention of apologising to a cousin she despised, and so narrowed her eyes. Draco started quaking like a duck **_

"_**Callandra is a child with no control over her magic. It was an accident," Ralph Lestrange responded tersely.**_

_**Lucius straightened up,**_

"_**Come," he snapped to his wife and, still holding Draco ankle, he swept from the room with Narcissa behind him, glaring at her niece.**_

_**Callandra, who had always been quite close to her aunt, looked down with tears in her eyes. The happiness of finally doing some magic and proving that she wasn't a squib slowly draining away to be replaced by a feeling of sadness that her aunt could look at her like that.**_

_**Her grandfather noticed and shook her hard,**_

"_**Lestrange's do not cry Callandra," he snapped, his irritation getting the better of him, "Remember that. Crying is a sign of weakness. Lestrange's. Never. Cry." **_

_**He punctured each word with a sharp slap to the child face before ordering her to go get changed into something slightly more respectable before they went out.**_

Callandra woke up with a start, shaken. That should have been her favourite memory and the image of Draco flapping about and quaking like a duck usually did reduce her to tears of laughter. However it was the events afterwards that always ruined what was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life. Sure, she had got her familiar,

Salion: her owl; her first broom as well as a completely new set of Robes. But that didn't take away the image of her aunt's death glare.

Callandra lay back, now in a darker mood than she was before.

Footsteps came behind her and she turned to see the family house elf hurrying towards her,

"Mistress, Dinky was told by master that you is wanted in the dining room for Dinner Time," Dinky said, all in one breath.

Callandra sighed,

"Okay Dinky. I'm going."

* * *

Daniel went about the next few weeks in a daze. He couldn't quite comprehend what had happened to him and as there was really no logical explanation he decided to forget about the whole experience; making up some story about why Callie had left early.

But despite pushing the unexplainable events away he couldn't push away a dark eyed heavy lidded girl from his mind. The girl who had come into his life like a tornado and left, for reasons he couldn't understand, a feeling of complete devastation behind her.

Sure, he had dated a few girls before. But they were nothing like Callie: there was just something so…magical about her that drew his attention away from whatever he was doing whenever he thought about her.

His mother found this quite annoying: especially when he was meant to be doing the dishes and his attention wavered, causing him to drop a plate where it smashed on the tile floors.

Or when he was helping with the laundry and he put the white in with the colours.

Her favourite white cardigan had turned pink. His fathers work shirts had turned pink. All the whites had become pink!

Naturally, Daniel had been banned from any sort of housework after that. So he took his time to wander the small village in the vain hope that Callie might turn up.

Why he wanted to see her again he didn't know; just that a glimpse of her would cheer him up no end.

His constant wanderings were rewarded two weeks later when he saw a tall tawney haired man walk into _Carousel_, a small ornament shop owned by an elderly lady called Mrs Hoffman with a dark haired girl behind him.

The man was wearing long sweeping black robes with golden embroidery on which reminded him of something Callie would wear.

Although he could only see her back he was sure it was Callie.

Intrigued he followed them into the shop and pretended to be interested in a small delicate hand painted elephant.

The man was standing at the far end looking at a large expensive handcrafted and painted vase. Next to him, dressed this time in long emerald green robes was Callie looking totally depressed.

Yet despite her miserable expression, to him she seemed to light up the room and his heart lifted to high heaven at the sight of her.

"Can I help you dear?" Mrs Hoffman's scratchy voice broke through his thoughts. Daniel tore his gaze form Callie and said the looked at Mrs Hoffman.

Her steel grey haired permed to within an inch of its life she had gold rimmed spectacles that sat at the end of her nose. Her face was sharp and her steel grey eyes were constantly moving.

It was well known that she hated children of any sort and her paranoia about shop lifters made her the butt of the locals jokes.

Daniel said the first thing that came into his mind,

"Yeah its my mum's birthday in a couple of days and I want to get her something special."

This, of course, was a lie as his mum's birthday wasn't until next May but this old bat didn't need to know.

He deliberately turned away and focused his attention on the elephant to get his point across.

Tutting loudly and muttering about 'the youth today' Mrs Hoffman wandered off.

Daniel slowly moved closer to Callie and the man,

"-Something out for your aunt…Callandra are you listening to me?"

"Yes father."

Now Daniel was closer he could see the man's feature more clearer. His face would have been handsome once had it not been for the lines around his eyes and the hardened expression which indicated he had been through hell and back. His hair was tawny coloured and his eyes a deep blue like Callandra's. His expression was one of disgust and irritation mixed together

The man was talking again,

"-no idea why your aunt likes these filthy muggle things; but as it is her birthday we will abide by her choice and pick something for her. Now, choose as I won't stay in this filthy muggle dwelling for longer than I have to."

His voice held a note of authority; like a school headmaster that expected to be obeyed without question.

His tone was cold and cruel however and this was what stopped Daniel from going any closer.

He was also sure he had heard the word muggle and although he had no idea what it meant he took offence at the man's tone.

Callie looked around, searching for the perfect present for her aunt Cissy.

Although her aunt despised any sort of muggle-related things she had taken a fancy to this shop and whenever she was at Lestrange Manor for a visit she always came in here.

Callie froze as she saw a reflection of Daniel in a large antique looking mirror. He was staring at a vase but it couldn't be more obvious where his attention was aimed at.

Callie made her decision,

"What bout this father…"

"_About_, Callandra, _about. _Honestly, the way you talk these days you would think you were a filthy mudblood or a pureblood who has been brought up not to know the refined ways of a pureblood."

Daniel frowned. He didn't understand the words but Daniel also didn't like his tone,

"Sorry Father. But I think Aunt Narcissa will like this." She was pointing at vase.

The man picked it up and from the corner of Daniel's eye he saw Mrs Hoffman

hovering close; keeping an eye on them in case they broke something.

"Very well. We will get this for your aunt. Go and wait outside for me and do not, and I repeat, do not, talk to anyone."

"Yes father." Callandra exited the shop and Daniel followed shortly after; not bothering to look at the man who was taking his wand out of his pocket.

He found Callie leaning against the wall of the shop looking agitated,

"Callie?"

"Go away Daniel."

"How are you?" Now she was here he wasn't going let this opportunity pass him by.

"Daniel…"

"Look, your dad will be ages in there. Hoffman takes ages to wrap something up…"

"Daniel, you can't be seen with me," her voice had dropped to a hiss now. Though she wasn't looking at him,

"Callie look at me, please." Callie took a deep breath and looked at him and was suddenly struck again by those chocolate brown eyes. She wondered idly how she could have forgotten them,

"I've been looking everywhere for you, I'm really glad to see you." Callie took a deep breath and dragged Daniel into an alleyway at the side of the shop,

"We can talk better here."

"Callie, look…" he paused, wondering how to say this. Callie was giving him an impatient look, but before he could get any further a loud voice yelled,

"CALLANRA LESTRANGE?"

Both of them twirled round and froze on the spot.

Standing before then was Rodolphus Lestrange and he looked more furious than Callie had ever seen him.

"F…Father?"

"What did I tell you?" he snarled, his wand already in his hand.

"N…Not to talk t…to any…anyone," Callie stuttered.

"And yet here I find you conversing with a filthy muggle," he spat the word out as if it was something foul.

"Father, I…"

"It was me, sir," Daniel jumped in, "I'm new here in the village and I was just asking for directions to my aunts house."

Rodolphus looked Daniel up and down with a look of disgust on his face. He the lifted the stick he had in his hand and pointed it at Daniel saying,

"_Crucio." _

The pain was like nothing Daniel had ever felt before and he felt a scream being torn out of his throat. It felt like hundred of red hot knives were stabbing him repeatedly. _Let me die, _he thought_, death has to be better than this pain._

Then as suddenly as it had started the pain stopped and, sobbing, Daniel curled up into a ball.

He felt someone, presumably Callie's dad, kick him in the ribs to turn him over. Turning over he looked into the furious face of Callandra's father,

"You are lucky, _muggle, _that I have an appointment to keep otherwise I could carry on with this all day. Now I'm going to give you a warning which you can give to all your little filthy friends: you come near my daughter again, and I'll kill you. Your just lucky I'm in a charitable mood and don't finish you off right now."

Daniel heard a small sob coming from behind the man and it was all he could do to nod though even this small movement hurt as the after effects of the curse.

The man turned away and barked at his daughter to hold onto his arm. Daniel closed his eyes and heard a noise similar to a car backfiring.

Daring to open his eyes he found he was alone.

With a superhuman effort Daniel managed to drag himself up and drag himself home, where all he could think about was a nice long hot bath to ease his painfully aching muscles.

_I wasn't sure if Rabastian and Rodolphus parents were still alive so I made him up. As for his name, Marcus, I also made that up._


	3. Chapter 3

Callandra sat in her green and silver decorated bedroom looking out of the window out onto the sprawling forest and lawn below

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Callandra sat in her green and silver decorated bedroom looking out of the window out onto the sprawling forest and lawn below.

Miraculously Rodolphus had bought Daniel's story and was now currently residing in his study downstairs after delivering his usual lecture about the stupidity and scum that was muggles.

The daily prophet lay next to her on the green silk window seat with the words 'UNDESIRABLE NO 1" and a picture of Harry Potter above the words, plastered on the front page.

Harry Potter had been in her year at Hogwarts and unlike her room mates, Pansy, Daphne, Tracy and Millicent, and her cousin Draco, she had respected him.

Not liked him, for her loyalty towards her family during those past six years had prevented that.

But it was kinda cool how he had defeated the dark lord when he was a baby, even if it had resulted in her parents going to Azkaban.

Also the way he had been picked for the team in his first year. Draco wouldn't stop complaining about that for the next few months, Callie reflected with amusement.

Also, how many people could actively say that they had duelled the dark lord and met him more than once in the period of six years and was _still_ alive.

You had to respect the guy for that if nothing else.

This led to another, slightly more uncomfortable thought:

She had had to have put on an act in front of the other Slytherins about her unadulterated loathing of muggles but after all these years of pretending she hated muggles, mudbloods and blood traitors and half bloods she had to question herself, did she?

Reflecting on everything that had transpired between her and Daniel and the private feeling she felt whenever he was around, the unexplainable fear for him as she saw him under the Cruciatus…no, she defiantly didn't hate muggles; Or some muggles at least.

This led to more confusion and Callie decided that she had had enough philosophy for one day and lay down on her four poster bed and looked round her room lazily.

The room was large with two bay windows and two window seats with green velvet covering.

Opposite the window was a large dark mahogany wardrobe with snakes carved into it.

Her bed sat opposite the door with a small bedside table which held a vase of black roses and a crystal clock.

The curtains were long deep green thick velvet with silver snakes stitched on tastefully.

Another door led to an exquisite bathroom which rivalled the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts.

Next to her wardrobe was her trunk with her school robes and books from last year strewn around the floor.

Dragging her gaze from last years standard book of spells level 6 she thought again of Daniel.

Somehow she couldn't get him out of her mind, however thinking about him always brought a pang to her heart.

After today he would no doubt never want to see her again and in all honesty she couldn't blame him.

It wasn't as if she had stopped her father, no correct that, _tried_ to stop her father from torturing him.

Unexpected tears came to her eyes and she finally allowed herself to admit what she had always been denying: she liked him. She's only known him for just over a month but in that time she had really grown to like him in more than a friend way.

Also, judging from the way he had sought her out in the shop, she supposed he liked her too.

But that was all ruined now; what with her father and her 'psycho' uncle. God forbid he should ever meet her mother!

Her family's hatred of mudbloods and muggles went beyond her comprehension.

Sure, she had been brought up to believe these values herself but seeing her parents and uncles and aunt threw those values into an area where she really didn't want to go.

Sighing again as Daniels face popped to the forefront of her mind she knew that if she ever wanted another minute's peace again she would have to go and see if he was alright and there was no lasting damage.

The fact that he was a muggle didn't come up this time as she began to think of ways to sneak out without being caught.

Daniel sat in his room wearing a towelling robe and reading a book. The bath had helped a lot but his muscles still felt like he had abused them by condemning them to an athletes training workout.

However despite wanting to distract himself he couldn't help himself from playing the scene out in minute detail in his head..

He knew he should hate Callie and everything to do with her but for some reasons he couldn't.

_**She didn't stand up for you**_, a piece of his mind argued,

_**Yeh but it wasn't as if she could have stopped it**_, he argued back

_**But she didn't stand up for you, **_his mind argued again

_**He was her dad. She was probably too scared.**_

Which he reflected would be a pretty decent excuse as the man had looked like an utter psychopath.

A knock at his window yanked him back to the present and he looked out onto the street to see Callie, wrapped in a long black cloak, standing looking up at the window.

His heart leapt despite his furious brain telling him to stop and this girl was dangerous in the way she was related to a person who could take the definition pain to an entirely new level by just flicking a stick and staying on word.

But Daniel had always been one to act first, think later.

Opening the window he called down,

"Be down in a minute." Then closing the window and throwing some clothes on he hurried downstairs, where the family were watching TV,

"Where are you going?" his mother asked him

"Just to see Alan," Daniel lied, "I have to give him something."

Pulling on his coat he stepped outside into the crisp air and onto the pavement where Callie was standing with the cloak wrapped tightly round her body and looking very cold.

"Daniel?" She looked at him and in the moonlight she looked to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, "I am so sorry about earlier. I should have tried to stop him only I was scared but seeing how much pain you were in I had to come down and see if you were okay…" Daniel silenced her by placing a finger to her lips.

"Later," he whispered. Then they were kissing. Daniel could tell she wasn't experienced but her innocence made her all the more alluring.

Breaking apart and gasping Callie looked at him,

"Wow!" she whispered.

The first kiss had been nothing like she thought it would be. Of course she had heard Pansy's stories of her time with the boys of Slytherin but Callie had just thought her exaggerating.

Perhaps she wasn't.

* * *

Callie apparated back to the manor, her head on cloud nine while running over in her mind the scene with Daniel over and over again.

Licking her lips slightly she relieved the memory of the kiss one last time before slipping into the house.

The hallway was huge, and seemed now to her mind cold and dark. Well, being a member of one of the darkest families in the wizarding world she supposed the family had to keep up appearances.

Pulling a face she looked round: the floor was black marble with a large silver family crest in the middle of the floor; the staircase was located at the far end next to the mahogany door that led to the kitchen while seemed tiny in comparison to the magnificent heavily green carpeted staircase.

Next to the front door were a few silver plated chairs with an antique side table and some hooks where guests hung their cloaks.

Five doors led off into different rooms: the nearest one to the door led to the drawing room while the one next to that led to the ballroom: a huge room decorated in silver and gold with a polished wooden floor and a huge crystal chandelier.

The one opposite the drawing room led to her now father's study; an off limits area and one she had only gone into when she was in serious trouble when her grandfather had been alive.

The next door led to the parlour where her grandmother used to have her tea parties with her 'friends' or, as Callie later learnt, women of high social status who were only wives of her grandfather's many high important contacts.

Her family really never knew the true meaning of friends, Callie reflected sadly.

Unlike Daniel's family which radiated love and warmth the most Callie could ever get from her family was approval for doing her duty towards the family.

Hanging her cloak up silently Callie tiptoed past her fathers study to get to the stairs when the voices inside stopped her,

"Of course I'll ask her Rabastan, what kind of father do you take me for?"

"Well for one Callandra has been living with you for nearly five months now and you haven't brought up the subject of the mark at all…"

Callandra swallowed and slunk back into the shadows, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she heard each word,

"…The Dark Lord expects Callandra to join up immediately and is starting to ask questions about the delay. The girl is over the age of induction after all…."

"I KNOW RABASTAN!" Rodolphus's voice raised an octave. He did not like to think he was failing his lord in anyway at all and he mentally slapped himself for not bringing this up earlier to his only daughter and heir.

"It is your duty as her father to make sure that Callandra does _her_ duty, as the Lestrange heir, by signing up to help rid of the world of mudbloods and filth…" her uncle was not going to let this go easily.

"You talk to me of duty Rabastan? Me, who spent the better part of fifteen years in Azkaban for the dark lord unlike the sorry excuse for my brother in law; me who knows where my loyalties lie and would gladly go through it all again for him?" Rodolphus's tone was like the artic and Rabastan seemed to know he gone too far,

"I'm sorry Rodolphus, I shouldn't…"

"No, you shouldn't. But no matter: I will approach Callandra tomorrow on the subject and I see no reason why she would refuse. True, she hasn't come forward to ask but I suppose she is just nervous and with her mind of the wedding she just needs reminding…."

Callie pushed herself further into the shadows as the sound of a chair being scraped back came from within the room and she heard footsteps from within,

"Callandra knows her duty towards her marriage to Theodore Nott just as she knows her duty to uphold the family honour by taking the mark. Like Draco, Callandra knows what is expected of her."

Pulling a few cloaks over her to hide her as her uncle and father left the study, still talking about the dark lord and his plans for Hogwarts and the ministry, and went into the drawing room.

Making sure that the door was fully closed Callandra hurried up the stairs and into her room, closing the door softly behind her before flinging herself face down on her bed and screaming loudly into her pillow.

Partly because she knew she should have seen this coming ever since last year when Draco took the mark; and also partly because she knew without a doubt that she couldn't take it while she loved Daniel. That Daniel always came first over so called 'family honour'.

Callandra sat up suddenly, realising what she had just thought. Her feelings for Daniel she was quite clear on but it suddenly dawned on her (and she wondered why it hadn't before) what she would be giving up if she went ahead with Daniel.

Everything she had held dear, that was what.

Her aunt, uncle and cousin who was more like a brother to her than cousin. Her parents, her uncle Rabastan, her home, any claim to the Lestrange vast fortune.

Also with Daniel and his family living only a few miles away…they would be sitting ducks for her parents vengeance.

Callie felt hot tears come to her eyes. Why did it have to be this way? Why had she fallen for a muggle and placed everything she had known on the line? And WHY did she care more about what happened to Daniel and his family than she did to herself.

Of course the prospect of being homeless and penniless was frightening and with her family's influence she doubted she would be able to get a job in the current situation.

But the thought of what would happen to Daniel was more frightening….Callie buried her head in her hands again as big scalding tears meandered down her cheeks.

She could never take the mark, she knew that, as every muggle she tortured or killed would remind her of Daniel: even if she broke contact completely and never saw him again. That would break her heart, she knew.

But would leaving her family hurt more or less?

One thing was for sure, she could not take the mark under any circumstance and she would have to find a way to fob her dad off when he asked.

Taking a deep breath Callie left her room to take a walk, hopefully to clear her head.

Unconsciously she found herself outside the old schoolroom. It would be quiet, she decided, and opening the door slipped into the dark room.

Using her wand to light the candles round the walls she took in the disused schoolroom that she had taken her lessons in before she started Hogwarts.

A teachers desk and blackboard was at one end with a small hard wooden desk and chair opposite.

Pigeon holes were embedded into one wall which held various old pieces of parchment and old quills and ink bottles.

Taking a seat at her old desk and thinking ideally how small it was she glanced down at the clutter on the desk.

Why the house elves never came in here was a mystery to her. Maybe she should say something?

Picking up a piece of paper she saw it had the Black family tree on with her name under her mothers at the bottom.

Her Grandmother on the black side of the family had insisted, before she died, that Callandra learnt her mother's heritage as well.

Hours of sitting in the cold classroom with her strict tutors and nannies writing and copying endlessly pureblood propaganda from books her relative had written; and memorizing family trees for hours on end came back to her while at the same time she realised there was someone she could talk to.

Someone she had never seen and had been forbidden to speak to but someone who would know exactly what she was going through.

Making her decisions and ignoring the doubting little voice in her head Callandra left the classroom and went to her own room where she sat at her desk and pulled a freash sheet of parchment towards her and a quill and ink bottle.

Unscrewing the ink bottle carefully and dipping her quill into it she wrote out in perfect script,

_**Dear Aunt Andromeda…**_

**Thanks guys, please review x**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To answer AlwaysMarauder i have already written this story so all i have to do is upload it. Any other story I may write might take a bit longer to update. I also got a question about how early it was for them to fall in love and in reality I agree with you but here is my reasoning: because the story is set in the summer holiday before she goes back for her seventh year, aka just after Voldemort has taken over the ministry and wizarding world. Why couldn't she wait until she left Hogwarts to get with him? you'll just have to wait and see. Though some questions will be answered in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **_

Callandra stood outside a modern detached house in the middle of Sheffield, her eyes glued to the green front door. In her hand was her reply letter from her estranged aunt: curt, cool and barely polite but, she supposed, that was to be expected seeing as Andromeda had been blasted off the family tree as well as being labelled a blood traitor and her husband, from what she had heard, had gone on the run from the ministry.

Yes, Andromeda defiantly had reason to be suspicious.

Taking a deep breath and summoning up what courage she possessed Callandra walked to the door and knocked.

Footsteps on the other side could be heard and the door opened to reveal a dark haired woman who looked like her mother only with softer, less harsh features and with lighter hair.

"You must be Callandra Lestrange?" Andromeda's voice was cool and Callie found herself nodding quickly.

Her aunt opened the door wider,

"You might as well come in then."

Callie stepped in and followed her aunt into the kitchen and sat down at a well scrubbed wooden table.

On the sideboards were muggle appliances as well as wizard ones. Photos lined the wall, some fixed, some not.

"Drink?" Andromeda asked,

"No…no thank you," Callandra just managed to get her voice under control.

Andromeda nodded and sat down opposite her and looked at Callie expectantly,

"You didn't say why you wanted to talk to me in your letter?" Andromeda started when it seemed Callie wouldn't speak.

Callie was jerked out of her thoughts on how to start by her aunt's voice,

"Er, yeah that was just in-case father intercepted my letter…I didn't want him to find out…yet."

"Find out?"

"Yeah, about Daniel."

Callie realised after she said that and her aunt's raised eyebrow that she wasn't making much sense.

Taking a deep breath she told her aunt the whole story starting from when she first met Daniel to about a few days ago when her father had 'reminded' her about her duty towards the dark lord and how she had fobbed him off, saying that she would rather finish her education so when she came to the dark lord she would know more and wouldn't have to under go apprenticeship.

(Her father had raised an eyebrow but hadn't commented. Callie had a feeling she hadn't heard the end of it, though.)

By the time she was finished Andromeda raised an eyebrow and studied her niece from across the table.

The girl looked so much like Bellatrix it was uncanny, from her heavy lidded eyes right down to her coal black curls. Only her eyes were different: dark blue from the Lestrange side of the family.

Callie had taken an unusual amount of interest in her hands as her aunt studied her. She had no idea what she would do if Andromeda refused to help her, maybe run away? Oh Merlin, this was much harder than she thought with so little options open to her.

"Does Daniel know you are a witch?" Andromeda asked

Callie noticed a dramatic change in her tone: from cold and barely civil to almost motherly. She shook her head,

"I…I was going to tell him but I…I backed out. He…he wants to know, though, about…everything."

"No doubt he would," Andromeda remarked, then bit her lip, "With Ted and me," she broke off at the thought of her husband and the question of where he was now. Taking a deep breath she continued, "With Ted and me…we knew each other for five years and dated for four. You've known Daniel for over a month."

Although her voice was gentle and the fact she hadn't said it Callie knew what her aunt was implying: that it was only puppy love and would she really be willing to risk everything for such an uncertain future?

"Do you believe in soul mates, auntie?" Callie hadn't. At least not up till now.

The question threw Andromeda but she quickly recovered,

"Is that how you feel about him?" she asked

Callie bit her lip,

"I... when he was under the Cruciatus I…I was so scared, petrified for him; and then I thought: what if he dies? I…I couldn't handle that you know? Then later when I thought of what my family would do to him if they found out…" Callie broke off and turned away to hide the burning tears in her eyes, leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"I see," Andromeda muttered. And she did. It was exactly how she had felt about Ted when they had been dating and even now as she had no idea weather he was dead or alive.

"I love him," she said, "I always thought that love was something that grew over time; and that you had to spend time with that person to…to love them. But there…there is something between us. I know Daniel can feel it too, something that I've never felt with anyone else."

Especially not Theo Nott, she thought savagely, remembering that the wedding was only a few months away.

Andromeda smiled at her niece,

"Love can come in all different shapes and sizes," she smiled, thinking of her daughter and Remus Lupin.

"What do I do about mother and father though, I mean…how do I tell them?"

Andromeda frowned,

"I'm not going to lie to you Callandra…"

"Callie," Callie quickly corrected, having slowly grown to hate her full name and wondering what in Merlin's name her mother had been drinking when she had named her daughter.

Probably nothing, Callie reasoned, her mother had always been slight odd and lately more unhinged with ever mission she went on for 'The Dark Lord'. Callie was getting sick of hearing that phrase too.

"Callie," Callie started, before looking at her aunt who was now looking quite grave,

"Like I said, I'm not going to lie. You will have to makes some hard decisions. When I married Ted I had to give up my entire family with the exception of one of my cousins, Sirius, and yes it did hurt to not see my family at my wedding. But I never once regretted it. I gave up my family in exchange for another: one with more open ideas and accepting attitudes. If what you have told me about Daniel is anything to go by, I have no doubt that he will accept you for who you are…"

"What about living with him though? The manor is only a few miles from the village?"

"Then you'll have to explain to him about the current regime and that if you want to be together you may have to move far away. You'll be welcome here though I would advise you move out of the country until the war is over. Either way you'll leave as you have no intention of taking the mark. America would be a good place to go."

Her voice was sad and Callie knew she was thinking about her husband,

"What…what if he doesn't want to come with me?"

Her aunt smiled at her,

"Then you obliviate him and never see him again. Hard, I know, but it is better you know earlier than later."

Callie nodded, her mind already formulating a plan.

"When are you seeing him next?" Andromeda asked

"Tomorrow night in the village; I'll tell him then."

Andromeda nodded and stood up. Callie did likewise,

"Thank you auntie, for…for everything," Callie said, holding out her hand.

However Andromeda pulled Callie into a hug,

"One thing you should know Callie: your life is your own to do with as you please. No one can take away your free will, no matter who they are."

Callie smiled at her aunt through tears and Andromeda walked Callie to the door,

"Goodbye auntie."

"Goodbye Callie. I hope everything turns out alright for you."

"Thank you," then quieter, "so do I."

Smiling at her aunt one last time, Callie went round the block and into a deserted ally-way before apparating back to Lestrange Manor.

Opening the front door and hanging up her cloak she heard an insane cackle and more than two voices coming from the drawing room.

Her mother was back home.

Taking a deep breath, Callie walked towards the drawing room door and knocked before opening it and walking in.

Standing by the blazing fireplace and still wearing her travelling cloak was her mother, laughing insanely while holding a crystal glass of red wine.

On the green velvet settee was her father and uncle Rabastan, each holding a glass of firewhiskey.

Opposite them on a high magnificent green velvet armchair which her father usually occupied was her aunt Cissy who was also smiling and holding a glass of red wine.

Upon seeing her daughter Bellatrix Lestrange stopped smiling and looked at her daughter intently,

"Mother," Callandra said softly, keeping her eyes on the floor, her head bowed slightly with her hands behind her back.

Ever since she had first met her mother for the first time five months ago after fifteen years there had never been any connection.

The reason was probably because Bellatrix Black Lestrange was not the maternal sort and her whole reason for living was for Voldemort.

Bellatrix had seen her daughter for what she was in an instant: a neutralist in a war, who did believe in blood purity but was no extremist like her parents.

This had marked her down immediately.

"Sit down girl," this came from her father who had watched his wife's glare and his daughter's submissive answer with something close to amusement.

Obediently Callandra sat next to her uncle and folded her hands neatly on her lap while the conversation resumed around her about The Dark Lord. Callandra detected some subtle and some not so subtle hints aimed towards her from her mother.

Callandra knew that the only way to get her mother to even vaguely like her was to take the mark. Something that was sure to be brought up at a later date.

Thankfully her mother ignored her for the best part of the evening and only speaking to her when her father mentioned the allyway incident.

Another lecture on the stupidity and filth that were muggles only this time Callandra got the feel that her mother was ready to _AVADA KEDAVRA_ something.

Naturally this led onto the subject of the dark lord and fifteen minutes into the conversation her mother's eyes burned with a kind of insane burning desire and her voice had taken on an adoring tone which one would usually associate with a lover.

It was all Callandra could do not to throw up.

However her mother's reappearance would cause some problems in meeting Daniel as her mother was more prone to keep an eye on her than her father.

Sneaking out would not be a problem really as she had the house elves on her side but her mother had a knack of finding things out and Callie really didn't want her mother to know about Daniel…yet.

After dinner Callie excused herself and went up to her room where she lay on her bed still fully clothed and buried her face in a pillow as her mother's shrill voice echoed up the stairs.

Feeling a headache coming on behind her eyes Callie sighed. This would be one hell of a long night.

* * *

The next night Callie, with the help of Dinky, slipped out of the house while her parents were still drinking and talking in the drawing room with some 'family friends.'

Callie had been forbidden from attending so she assumed it had to do with Death Eater activities.

Slipping out of the back door she made sure to get into the summer house where Daniel had slept a month ago, was it just a month?, before apparating straight into the deserted playground where they had decided to meet.

"You know, a month ago that would have seemed really strange to me." Callandra whipped round with her wand out to see Daniel sitting on one of the swings smiling.

Smiling back at him and feeling a hundred times better than before she took the swing next to him.

"And hello to you to, yes the last few days have been difficult. How about you?" she asked teasingly.

Daniel's smile faded slightly as he took her hand,

"What happened?"

"Nothing much, only the fact that my mother's home." The way she said it you would think she had been told she had only days to live.

"Right and that is bad because…"

Callie smiled at him before remembering what she was planning to do tonight.

Taking a deep breath she looked at him,

"You…you said you wanted to know about the wired events right?" Daniel noticed the change in conversation but didn't comment; just nodded.

"Well I promise I'm going to tell you everything but I want you to stay quiet until I've finished and then I'll answer any questions you have." She had decided earlier that it would be easier this way.

Daniel just nodded again and listened as Callie started at the beginning when the dark lord had been in power for the first time and how Harry Potter had defeated him, about her parents going to Azkaban, about Dementors.

She then went on to explain about her grandparents and uncle and aunt; how she had been brought up and about the wizarding world in general, then about Hogwarts which also included more of Potter as a lot of the incidents circled round him and how in fourth year the dark lord came back, how in fifth year her parents and other death eaters broke out of Azkaban and how half of them had gone back because of the fiasco at the ministry, and how he was now in power and Potter was on the run.

This also prompted an explanation about blood purity and her parents' extreme views and also about how if they were to continue seeing each other then they would have to leave as they would all be targets if they didn't.

By the time she was done the temperature had dropped slightly and darkness had descended fully.

Daniel was sitting there in silence as she finished and she wondered, in a moment of alarm, if she had done the right thing.

Then he looked at her and took a deep breath,

"Wow," he whispered.

Callie raised an eyebrow,

"Wow?"

"Yeah; I mean it's not every day you meet a girl who has such a vivid imagination." He burst out laughing, "That was good story though. You almost had me convinced."

Callie glared at him before pulling out her wand and saying clearly,

"_AVIS OPPUGNO!" _a flock of yellow birds poured from her wand and started attacking Daniel's head.

Jumping up Daniel ran in a couple of circles while trying to bat the birds away,

"_FINITE INCARTUM_" Callie said lazily and the birds disappeared.

Daniel looked at her, suddenly realising that what she had told him about magic was real.

Walking slowly towards her he sat down again,

"So…so it's true…all of it." Callie nodded mutely, hurt by his original reaction. "I'm sorry Callie, I…I thought you were joking." He wiped his hands over his face, "Bloody hell."

"I'm glad you see the enormity of the situation," Callie bit back.

"I'm sorry Callie…oh God, you mean there is a complete nutter out there who wants to kill me just because I can't do magic?"

"Not just you. Everyone who can't do magic and yes that is basically it, as well a s afew other things."

Daniel wiped his eyes with his hands and took a deep breath in an attempt to stop the rising hysteria,

"W…what did your parents go to jail for?" This was the question she had been dreading,

"Y…you remember the time in the alleyway and how father…father placed the Cruciatus curse on you. He and mother and a few others placed the curse on two well like aurors….broke their minds." Daniel blanched and Callie realised she was making a poor job on convincing him to stay with her,

"But…but you're not like them?" he stated weakly and Callie was sad to hear it come out a question.

"I…was. Then I met you and your family and…things changed. I…I spoke with my aunt, the one who got disowned for marrying a muggleborn wizard, and…and she said that if we were to get together then…then we would have to leave…leave the country. Either way I'll leave as I…I can't take the mark and….and I'll obliviate you if you don't want to come so…so you don't remember anything…"

Callie trailed off and stared at her clasped hands,

"Why would you have to leave if you refused to take the mark?" Daniel asked curiously,

"I'd be killed," Callie said simply and in that instant Daniel saw how much she was willing to give up, for him.

"What about my family?"

"I'll obliviate them as well…"

"No, I mean if we left…"

Callie looked up at him sharply,

"You…You'd come?"

"If my family could come as well then yeah, I would. I mean, I'm in as much danger here than anywhere else...and I think mum mentioned having some relatives in America so we could live there, you too, and…" his sad musings trailed off,

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean it. You'll…you'll run away with me." Daniel looked at her, his chocolate brown eyes melting her insides

"Of course I will. Mum and dad will come of course, after they hear, but what about you? You'll be giving everything you know up?" His voice held a note of uncertainty

Callie got up off the swing and took a few steps forwards with her arms wrapped round herself,

"My aunt said something to me, you know, that my life was to do with as I pleased. I'm thinking that if being alive comes at the cost of torturing and murdering innocents then it is too high a cost."

"But…but won't you miss them?"

"I would have swapped one family for another: one who was open minded and more accepting of others," Callie copied her aunts words.

Daniel got up and enveloped Callandra in his arms and let her cry into his chest, holding her close.

He had got the better end of the deal, he decided. At least if he left his family would come with him. But if Callie left she would give up everything.

Kissing her head he said,

"Come on, I'll take you home. We'll tell mum and dad and the others. Only if they don't believe you please don't send a flock of angry birds at them, despite how much I deserved it," he finished on a laugh.

Callie let out a small laugh in-between a sob and allowed Daniel to lead her back to his house, the feeling that she was doing the right thing taking over.

_**I wasn't exactly sure where Andromeda lives so I made her live in Sheffield.**__**To those American readers or anyone else who isn't familiar with English geography: Sheffield is in south Yorkshire, which is in the middle of England.**_

And guys, again please review. :) xx


	5. Chapter 5

Callandra sat on the warm yellow sofa in the living room of the brown household next to Daniel, wondering to herself if madness ran in the family

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_**Sorry for the late update. I've started college and have had so much work that I can't get near the computer these days. **_

_**Anyway here it is: **_

Callandra sat on the warm yellow sofa in the living room of the brown household next to Daniel, wondering to herself if madness ran in the family.

The Browns were all silent which made the whole thing worse in a way. Never being able to grasp Occlumancy (another failing in her mother's eyes) she couldn't tell what they were thinking.

The Twins were sitting next to their mother who was staring at the wall, unseeing with Rosie was cuddled up on her lap.

Karl was pacing as he tried to get his mind round the fact that there was a madman who wanted to kill him and his family and the only way to avoid this would be to leave everything behind. Well, not everything, he thought on a softer note, he still had his family.

He glanced towards the girl who had brought this on them. The anger in him knew no bounds. His family was in trouble because of her and her…kind.

Karl had never been a prejudice man and under any other circumstances he would have been delighted to find out that there were witches and wizards all over the world in hiding.

Unfortunately the anger wasn't letting him think rationally and all he could think of was a mad man running about killing people just because they couldn't do magic.

"What about the neighbours?" Mrs Brown's voice broke through the electrical charged silence.

"What about them?" Callie asked

"We can't leave them here. We need to warn them."

"And you think that they will believe you? Creatures that suck out your souls, people who kill with only two words, a dark lord who wants to kill people who can't do magic," Callie let out a humourless laugh, "they'll have you locked up. Besides the death eaters will hear of it and if you weren't a target before you will be then."

"B…But you can show them magic…" One look at Callie's face gave her the answer.

Callandra was prepared to sacrifice everything for Daniel and his family and start over abroad in America . However, evacuating a whole village would just be suicidal.

The manor was only a few miles away and word of the whole village moving abroad would be enough to spark her parent's suspicion.

One family would be beneath their notice and the connection would never be made between her and them, hopefully.

She explained as much which was met by an explosion from Karl,

"B...BUT WE CAN'T JUST….LEAVE THEM?"

His chivalry and stupidity remind her of the Gryffindors and she scowled. There was a fine line between stupidity and courage. Something Gryffindors didn't know and probably never would.

Thinking about the Griffindorks made her patience finally snap,

"You don't understand," she snarled, standing up, "These are people who enjoy causing pain on others, enjoying hearing people scream. The Dark Lord revels in it. Killing has become almost second nature to him! You tell the other people in the village and I show the magic and you can be sure word will leak out and you will have a full scale massacre on your hands. Do you want this?"

"How dare you! You think…." Karl started,

"I think you don't understand the magnitude of the situation. The death eaters find out a village full of muggles know about magic and they will kill you all. No one will be left alive and they will laugh while doing it." She couldn't stress this enough,

"If one family leaves they won't think much of it. Hell, it might not even get back to them. If I leave they won't make the connection because one family out of five hundred is nothing."

"So you can, with clear conscience, allow the rest of the village to be killed. Because that's what your saying isn't it? Kill or be killed. Kill by leaving and not warning them or stay and be killed," Karl snarled back.

"Stop it Karl. Stop it!" Claire took a deep breath, "There is no point arguing about it. Callandra has told us the facts, intending to save our lives and I for one am thankful. She is right that evacuating a village will cause suspicion, especially when her family only lives a few miles away."

She looked at her husband

"We go Karl, and if Callie wants to come with us I think that is only fair as she has saved our lives," she turned to Callie, "It will take at least a month to sell the business and pack up. Is that alright?"

It wasn't but it was better than nothing.

Suddenly she felt very tired and the feeling of a bad headache was coming on. However she glanced at Daniel who nodded affirmative at his mother's claim then at the twins who were each holding one hand in a support way. Rosie wouldn't leave her mother that much was obvious,

"I'm not going when so many people are going to get killed. It is just selfish and self serving," Karl broke through, a vein throbbing impressively at his temple. The same way her father's did when he was foaming at the mouth.

He would make a great Griffindork, she reflected

The tiredness overwhelming, she stood up,

"I'll let you all decided amongst yourselves…."

"It is already decided. We are going and, Karl, the children are coming with me and that's an end to it. I can't force you to come if your feeling all noble about this, but don't condemn your children to death just out of sheer nobility."

Mrs Brown's face had gone all stark white with fury and although she wasn't as tall as her husband, the air of feral anger around her made up for her lack of height. Karl was stunned into silence and his face went from white to beet red in a matter of seconds.

Callie's headache suddenly went up a notch and she looked at Daniel as if silently willing him to understand.

Daniel stood up beside her and took her hand in his,

"I'll take you to the door," he whispered as his parents started arguing loudly.

At the door Callie turned round,

"I'm sorry," she blurted. Daniel took her in his arms,

"I know. Don't worry, you did the right thing. To quote, "the right thing to do isn't always the easiest." He kissed her forehead before smiling at her, "Dad'll come. No one has managed to down shout mum yet and I don't think dad will be the first." He smiled though Callie could see the fear and strain under it,

"I'll be back tomorrow then, or if not I'll get word to you somehow." Daniel nodded and after one last kiss Callandra walked into an alleyway and apparated onto the front step of Lestrange Manor.

The snake on the door knocker hissed as she took the knob and opened the door though she ignored it.

Stepping into the hall she expected everyone to be in bed. What she didn't expect was to see her mother storming out from the study with her father and Dinky behind her. Dinky held cruelly in her father's grasp.

Bellatrix looked more insane than ever with a angry red blotches on her pale gaunt cheeks; her eyes flashing dangerously.

Coming up to her daughter she slapped her hard across the face, making a resounding crack that echoed in the hallway,

"You filthy little blood traitor," she snarled

* * *

Callandra sat on her bed, silent tears trickling down her face as the door lock clicked loudly in the silent room.

Her body ached all over from the Cruciatus that her mother had inflicted accompanied by words. Hurtful words that resounded in her brain over and over again.

Her mother:

**'_Filthy Disgusting Blood Traitor' _**

**'_A blood traitor is worse than a filthy mudblood in my book' _**

**'_A Muggle! A MUGGLE! Could you bring more disgrace and shame on this family? When I get hold of him I will ensure he wishes he was never born.' _**

**'_Do you know how hard your father and I have worked to get where we are in the Dark Lord's inner circle? And now you come and nearly ruin us all with your stupidity and blood traitor ways. Crucio! Crucio!'_**

Her father:

'_**From what I've heard from Narcissa and Lucius my father brought you up as he brought me up. How could you bear to besmirch his memory like this?'**_

**'_You are related to a long line of pure blooded wizards going right back to the fifteenth century; don't you have any pride you filthy piece of scum?'_**

**'_How I managed to create such a disgusting piece of filth from my own bloodline I will never know.'_**

**'_You dare besmirch the name of my family, my ancestors? Crucio, Crucio!'_**

**'_You little slut. How dare you do this to me? To your mother and I? How dare you! Crucio.'_**

Each word, spoken so harshly and cruelly with the intent to hurt, hit every mark it was aimed at.

From what she had discovered before the torture session and locking in her room was that Dinky had been serving her parents dinner when Bellatrix had remarked on her whereabouts to her husband.

Dinky, being old like she was, had thought the mistress was talking to her and, her memory not being what it was, had mentioned something about the village down the road.

Her father might have let this go as 'teenager wanting space', as he had done when he was younger and wanting to get away from the manor for a few hours; but Bellatrix hadn't.

Forcing every word out of the elf, they had found out that Miss Callandra had been meeting a muggle boy in the village and had been enrolling her help in sneaking out of the manor.

This in itself had caused the natural reaction from two pureblood fanatics. Bellatrix had gone around spitting fire and making death threats with Rodolphus silently plotting creatively how best to deal with his filthy blood traitor of a daughter.

As it was two hours later their murderous obsession had dimmed to a torturous obsession. After all, as Rodolphus pointed out, she was his only heir and he had no desire to see his fortune passed onto some distant relative unless it turned out to be absolutely necessary.

If the girl could be made to see sense and snap out of this ridiculous notion then maybe they could cover up this embarrassing scandal without word of it getting out in pure-blooded society, especially the Nott's.

He had been so sure she would follow him in his footsteps, he had said to her, and yet she had turned out nothing more than a fatal disappointment.

All he could hope for was for this to turn out to be teenage curiosity and a stupid mistake; one which Callandra would recognize and apologize profusely before doing the expected thing and marrying Nott's boy and having a few heirs. That and taking the mark.

These three simple things would redeem her.

However, Callie reflected, she had no intention to do any of those and would die before she did

Tears leaked from beneath closed eyelids and her cheeks burned from the small river they were leaving.

After half an hour of crying Callie sat up, emotionally as well as physically drained.

Her mothers screaming voice had died down which gave her space to think.

Her parents would go after Daniel. Her father had seen him already so all they needed to do was burst into house after house until they found him.

Tears threatened again at her feeling of complete helplessness at the situation but she fought them back and got up and silently made her way to the window, her wand banging against her leg in her pocket.

What she was doing was suicidal as well as very Griffindorish. Callie smirked as she thought about what this Griffidork move and who it concerned would do to her reputation at school. However her reputation was already in smithereens. Couldn't hurt to wreck it just a bit more could it?

Then her natural Slytherin instincts kicked in. Her parents wouldn't go tonight as it was too late. If she 'behaved' for the next few days while they cooled off (she had it on good authority her father never attacked while foaming at the mouth and her mother would follow him) she could maybe lull them into a false sense of security before disappearing.

After all she had been brought up a Lestrange whose family only came second to the Malfoy's when it came to deviousness and cunning. Also she had six years of being in Slytherin and the lessons she had learnt there to back her up.

No, it would very stupid to simply disappear. Her parents would track her in an instant as her mother knew quite a few tracking charms and somehow she knew that her father would abandon his usual rule of attacking while cool and collected and allow her mother a free reign when they caught her.

Honestly, how these Griffindorks ran into things without thinking things through Callie would never know. Proper planning and cunning usual had better outcomes than diving headfirst into a situation without anything to back you up.

Callie sat down on her bed again after changing into her nightdress and curling under the covers.

Her last thought would be to get word to Daniel and tell him to get his family and leave as quickly as possible.

Even if she didn't get out then at least she knew Danny would.

Falling asleep her dreams were haunted by dreams of murder and bloodshed.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was in electrical silence. She had been allowed out for meals only and it was on her way down that she had told Dinky to go to Daniel house with her message and that she was forbidden, on her mistress's honour (her own), to tell her parents.

Dinky, who was sporting quite a few bruises and burnt hands from punishing herself as well as her parents interrogation nodded and after escorting her back to her room and locking the door behind them Dinky disappeared, only reappearing two hours later to say the job had been done and she had seen the family get into a muggle contraption and gone off after packing the essentials.

This rested Callie's mind to an extent and after reminding Dinky not to tell anyone she went back to her plotting on her bed.

* * *

Daniel was sitting in a hotel room rethinking the past twelve hours.

They had been having a 'family chat' when the most ugliest creature with huge bat like ears with white hair spewing out of them while wearing a filthy tea towel had…appeared in the front room.

To say he had been shocked would be the understatement of the century.

Also when it started talking, not only in the third person but in a high squeaky voice and telling them of its master and mistress, how angry they were not only at them but at Miss Callandra and how she had to punish herself for telling but that Mistress Callandra had sent her and how honoured she was to be given a second chance and how they were to flee immediately or risk their lives at the fury of the master and mistress.

Although she had tried to slam herself against the wall a few times when she came close to bad mouthing 'the master and mistress' the message had been clear: leave now or die. It was just Callie's message from the night before reinforced.

His dad had been ready to argue but one look at his mum's face had ended any argument. After packing some clothes and various items, making a few phone calls and makin general arrangments they were ready and had driven away to the port where they were going to stay the night before taking a ferry to California, making a few changes on the way.

It would be less obvious, their mum had said, than take a plane which would be the obvious option.

They were leaving tomorrow and Daniel still couldn't get Callie out of his mind. After everything that had happened to him you would think that he would have hated her: her coming into his life like a tornado, showing him things that he was supposed to believe as magic, have her father create pain in him of such an intense level his eyes still watered at the memory, then tell him and his family that they were marked because they couldn't do magic and now her psychotic family were after them because they had been found out .

Phrased like that he still couldn't understand why he still fantasised about her and him together when Dinky had as good as implied, albeit sadly, she was as good as dead when her parents found out that they had gone.

Nor why he couldn't get her out of his mind and kept on hoping that's he would turn up at their hotel room, claiming to have run away for good and that she would happily come with them.

However by the time next day when the family were in the lounge of the ship, his mother holding the spare ticket she had purchased for Callie nervously in one hand and feeling the ship move Danny decided that her final act of self sacrifice was possibly the best way he could remember her.

_**I could murder this chapter. I have tried writing it over and over again and am not satisfied. However I'm sticking with this as it is the best out of all them. Hope you like it so far. Please review. Thanks guys xx **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

_**Last chapter, people. Hope you enjoy it. I might write a sequel about Callie and the end of the war but I'm not sure yet. Quite short compared to the others, but quick. Read on!**_

Callandra Bellatrix Druella Lestrange stood on the front step of Lestrange manor, looking at it for the final time: the place where she had grown, cried, laughed…and changed.

In her hand was her Nimbus 2001, a Christmas gift from her uncle Lucius. In her pocket, shrunk, was her trunk with her belongings.

There hadn't actually been much time as her parents had gone out on a raid tonight and she had rushed, wanting to get out as quickly as possible.

One guess to where they had raided.

They usually came back very late though Callie wasn't taking any chances.

Dinky was by her side, having been freed previously by Callie, as a thank you for helping her get out.

Taking one last look at the huge building Callie crossed the lawn quickly and went into the forest and hid behind a tree before apparating, along with Dinky who swore she would come with her mistress despite being freed, into a deserted field in Devon.

From what Dinky had said she had picked up from the family they were going by feree to California from South-Hampton, going east round the Atlantic towards Australia then round back to California.

South Hampton it was then.

The moon was full and shone brightly down with the stars twinkling merrily amid the tranquil air.

The calmness made Callie uneasy.

"Mistress we is going to get caught," Dinky's voice came shrilly up.

"Shh!"

She had read somewhere about the calmness before the storm and Callie wouldn't rest easy until she was out of the country and left her family behind her.

Shrinking her broom and placing it in her pocket she took out her wand and made her way to the smallest, and only, hotel. Stopping outside she turned to Dinky,

"Stay here until I get back…" the remembering Dinky was now a free elf due to a spontaneous on the spot decision, so didn't have to obey orders said, if you want?"

"Oh yes mistress. Dinky is very grateful to be freed and still work for a worthy member of the house of Lestrange."

Callie doubted she would be on the tree come tomorrow, therefore a member of the family, but didn't say anything; just nodded her thanks.

Opening the front door Callie stepped into a large lobby carpeted with blood red carpet and dusty furniture.

It was meant to look royal, Callie knew that much, but the only effect it had was tacky.

An elevator at the far end had an out or order sign on it.

Walking up to the counter Callie waited for the young woman to notice her.

Taking two black things out of her ears which emanated music…how did that work? And chewing something loudly she looked Callie up and down.

Feeling irate at the judging look the woman was giving her Callie asked curtly after the Browns.

"Left this morning," was her only reply.

"Left where?" The woman sneered at her,

"The dock; the only place to leave round here; saw em go meself. Nervous bunch," the woman added as an afterthought.

Forcing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes Callie nodded and turned away, somehow 'forgetting' to say thank you.

Once outside the place Callie made her way to the pub which was a small cosy little place packed full opposite the hotel called 'the royal inn'. Like before Dinky stayed outside so as not to draw attention to themselves

Pushing herself towards the bar, Callie asked after the ship that had left this morning,

"_HMS TITAN, _left bout 10ish this morning," the landlord informed her kindly, "was there someone on it you was wanting to wish goodbye to?"

"Sort of," Callie said, "do you know its route?"

The landlord pointed at a framed map behind her,

"Here," he pointed at a spot, "then it'll go round here and up here towards Australia which will take six weeks at best, then a change over and round here to California, another six to eight weeks at best. Mebe a bit more. Plane would be quicker unless you was goin on a round the world tour. I was a captain of a round the world tour ya know," he added, looking wistful. Callie tried to look interested in what she knew would be probably a long winding reminiscence that would keep her there for a couple of hours,

"Really?"

"Yeah, _HMS Westfield_; beautiful ship she was. Sailed magnificently…"

"Come on John, yeh not boring the girl with yer old sea tales are yeh?" a tall grey haired man asked.

"I'm not borin her. I was just showing her the route of the Titan." The man sniggered and turned away.

"Thank you for you help but I've really got to get back to the hotel. My aunt will be pleased with this information," Callie lied,

"That's alright. Can I get you a drink miss? You look mighty cold?"

Callie doubted that muggles sold Butterbeer, or in her case, Firewhisky.

"No I am alright thank you."

Pushing herself towards the door she slipped out into the night. Taking out her wand she waved it and muttered a few words under her breath.

A blue flame appeared in front of her and, taking her miniature broom out of her pocket she enlarged; it swinging her leg over the broom and lifting Dinky in front of her, she kicked off and followed the tracking flame which would lead her to the _Titan_.

However fifteen minutes into the journey Dinky said,

"Master is calling Dinky, mistress."

"He is not your master any more Dinky," Callie replied quickly, though her insides were swimming with nervousness. If her father had got home then this meant that soon they would know she was gone.

Accelerating the broom Callie and Dinky flew into the night

* * *

Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange got back to the manor a little bit after midnight, covered in blood and laughing while recounting what had happened amongst themselves.

Opening the door they walked into the drawing room where the lights weren't on and the fire wasn't lit.

Frowning, Rodolphus roared for Dinky and when she didn't appear immediately Rodolphus roared again, this time louder so his voice echoed in the big room.

Nothing happened.

Rodolphus began to have a horrible feeling in her gut.

Ordering his brother to light the room and go and check up on Dinky's nest which was in the kitchen, he left the drawing room with his wife in tow as both made their way up to Callandra's room; half knowing what they would find but refusing to believe it until they saw her betrayal for real.

Unlocking the door Rodolphus and Bellatrix stood in the now cleaned out room, shocked into silence what their daughter had done.

Bellatrix was the first to recover and, letting out an insane inhuman scream she began to trash the room while shouting every vile thing under the sun about her daughter.

Rodolphus however, just stood there, silent, staring round the now trashed room in shock while Bellatrix kneeled on the floor; still screaming: her face alight with insanity.

Taking a deep breath he calmly walked from the room and down the hallway towards the stairs. Ascending the stairs he walked slowly but purposely towards the drawing room.

Opening the door he walked across the room, ignoring his brother and his questioning look. Taking out his wand as he reached the huge family tapestry that his parents, grandparents and every member of his family ha been so proud of; the tapestry that held every worthy person in his family since the fifteenth century.

Pointing his wand at the most recent name he spoke the spell, though in his mind his didn't remember doing it.

A bright flash of yellow and the acrid smell of smoke assaulted his nostrils. Looking down to where Callandra's name had been he was met with a burnt marking in it's place. The vines that was on the tapestry which marked how every one was related and which went down from Bellatrix and himself towards the black burnt mark like a cigarette mark, now looked shrivelled and dead.

_Fitting,_ he thought, _the vine is dead just as she is dead to us._

He stood there staring at the tapestry for a long time, reminding himself of his pure blood heritage and the powerful dark wizards he was directly descended from.

Reminding himself what he was fighting for and what muggles had done to his family in, what all psychopaths do, an attempt to self-justify the amount of murders and terror he had created.

He was still staring at the tapestry with his brother when his wife's screaming died down and she entered the room to stand next to her husband who was transfixed by the dead vine which had led to his daughter's name.

"What do we tell the dark lord?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"The Truth; The Dark Lord will see she is punished, as will I for the family's humiliation," Rodolphus responded.

As they left the room they left any remembrance of the daughter they once had behind; the only indication she had ever been related to them a small scorched mark on the tapestry.

* * *

Daniel was standing on the top deck, looking out to sea and feeling generally miserable about the world.

He didn't see it at first, putting it off as a large black bird. However as it came closer he, and a few other passengers, squinted. A person…flying, flying what? A broom, someone said, no it was flying on thin air. No, it was Christ come back again for the final judgement. After all the unexplainable events that had occurred it wouldn't be surprising, they agreed.

But Daniel knew better:

"It's Callie!" he screamed, pushing his way towards the rail where the figure was coming closer and, indeed, it was. A very dishevelled, tired-looking Callie, but Callie no less.

People backed off as she landed, gaping at her and gaping at Dinky who was now hiding in her mistress's robes and glancing out.

Luckily there was only twelve muggles who had witnessed this strange event, it still being very early with the sun just risen.

Taking out her wand Callie quickly obliviated everyone except Daniel.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he said while Callie shrunk her broom and placed it in her pocket as people wandered off.

Then they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately.

Pulling apart Daniel looked into her eyes,

"You came," he whispered, happiness effulging him.

"And you expected anything else?" she answered teasingly.

Daniel looked down at the elf and remarked,

"Lets get her downstairs into my cabin. I don't know what you did to these people but let's not tempt fate, eh? Then you can explain how you got here."

Kissing one last time Daniel took both Callie and Dinky below ship, holding hands with Callie while the sun rose higher in the sky, promising a bright day as well as a brighter future.

_**End**_

_**Thank you everyone for reading this. Please review and don't forget to check out my other story on my profile: dark days.**_

_**Thank you xx**_

_**I tried looking for the right route from south Hampton to California and couldn't find anything solid so sorry if my information is woefully inaccurate.**_

_**But I've had a lot of fun writing this. **_

_**Thanks again xx **_


End file.
